Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Recently, with the prevalence of the Internet, social networks or groups have become increasingly popular. Internet based applications such as Facebook provide a pervasive, engaging activity base for users, in addition to having many utilitarian uses in collective social behavior.
The internet provides the opportunity to provide new holistic behaviours of collective groups.